She's not coming back
by A Stun Gun Lullaby
Summary: OS.Ambos eran perfectos, y él la había lastimado. ¿Hasta entonces se recriminaba eso conscientemente? ¿Justo cuando Rachel Berry se encontraba a unos pasos de él?


**Disclaimer: Glee es de Ryan. Jesse es mío y punto.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>She's not coming back<strong>_

Jesse St. James transitaba por las concurridas calles de Nueva York, volteando de vez en cuando al ver algún cartel que llamará su atención.

Una chica pelirroja se le acercó para pedirle un autógrafo. Después de haber dejado Lima, Ohio consiguió un pequeño departamento en Bronx y su búsqueda de empleo comenzó, no había sido fácil en absoluto, debido que escogían a personas con un poco más de experiencia en el aclamado Broadway. Su experiencia era nula, sentía como si todos sus sueños fueran solo fantasías; además aquel edificio de color óxido no levantaba mucho sus expectativas.

Una mañana se despertó con la misma rutina de siempre. A las siete y cinco, exactamente sonaba su despertador colocado en su mesita de noche; refunfuño un poco antes de presionar el botón de apagado, pero cuando se miró a su espejo se dio cuenta que se veía demacrado, con ojos sin seña de brillo soñador.

_¿Qué me sucedió?,_ se preguntó con miedo.

No se había respondido hasta aquella noche, donde la había vuelto a ver y había tenido la impresión de que todo se volvió más intenso.

A pesar el joven había superado todo, como el que ahora vivía en un lujoso pent-house en Time Square y se había apoderado de las buenas críticas en periódicos de prestigio como el "New York Times" sobre cómo Jesse St. James era una chispa para la nueva generación de Broadway. No se sentía como en Ohio. La "Gran Manzana" era hermosa pero en Lima era más que solo una estrella, era un Dios en Vocal Adrenaline; allá todos creían que era un melodramático al igual que sus comentarios, excepto por Rachel Berry. Al principió había sido un trabajo para destruir a New Directions y para ayudar a Shelby, después había caído rendido a sus pies, cuando era demasiado tarde.

Ambos eran perfectos, y él la había lastimado, echando todo por la borda.

¿Hasta entonces se recriminaba eso conscientemente?

¿Justo cuando Rachel Berry se encontraba a unos pasos de él?

La luz del semáforo estaba en rojo, fácilmente podría llegar a ella, darle un abrazo, quizás. Sabía que estaba soñando, ya quecon suerte le propinaría una bofetada por todo lo que le había hecho.

La gente lo esquivaba al ver que no se movía. Jesse estaba en un debate interno. Tal vez si, solo la miraba no sería tan malo. Después podría tropezar con ella, como si no supiera de su presencia preguntarle que hacía ahí. Después invitarle un café para hablar y redimirse de todo lo que le hizo, empezar de nuevo.

Decidido avanzó fluyendo con el río de gente. Podía ver su castaño y ondulado cabello cayendo delicadamente por sus hombros llevando un elegante y primaveral vestido azul cielo.

Sus latidos retumbaban en sus oídos como música. Las piernas le temblaban y un cosquilleo le recorrió el cuerpo entero. Extendió su mano para tocar su hombro.

La luz cambió a verde y como un rayo ella avanzó. Él apretó el paso para alcanzarla, pudo sentir su característico perfume entrar por sus fosas nasales. Extendió una vez más su mano y el sedoso cabello castaño le acarició por escasos segundos las yemas de sus dedos.

Ella viró a la derecha, hacia la entrada de un restaurante al que había asistido unas cuantas veces. Rachel no se percato de él. Una figura alta y fornida apareció delante de la castaña. Finn Hudson. Rachel se lanzó a los brazos del gigante jugador de fútbol americano.

Jesse se quedó inmóvil, alzó la vista, donde un letrero iluminado con luces mencionaba el nombre del restaurante. Miró de nuevo a la pareja que compartía un beso suave. Se separaron, Finn lo miró, en sus facciones había sorpresa e ira. Rachel no tenía idea de que sucedía, entre los brazos de su novio, con ojos cerrados y una sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

Entonces supo que la había perdido para siempre.

Sonrió con tristeza y asintió al joven, agradeciéndole que él le hubiera dado el amor que Rachel se merecía.

-Cuídala –dijo sin que sonido alguno saliera de su boca.

Dio media vuelta y caminó lentamente por las calles concurridas, mirando las luces que iluminaban la ciudad.

Ya no sería suya, nunca pero era feliz, y sabía que eso era suficiente para él. Se lo merecía.

_Rachel Berry nos vemos pronto en Broadway _fue el pensamiento que brotó por su mente, mientras seguía caminando por las concurridas calles de la ciudad.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, gente. Primero que nada, quiero agradecer inmensamente a la ex-Lady Cornamenta, ahora conocida como Mrs. Valensi :) por "betear" este pequeño OS, gracias, me has salvado estoy agradecida. <strong>

**Estoy tan feliz de haber escrito este St. Berry-el primero-. Y no es el último, pronto me verán con más St. Berry's por aquí, el siguiente se basa en "Prom Queen" por cierto, me encanto ese capítulo. Espero les guste, no es un final muy feliz, pero creo que quedo lindo ¿review?**

**~AlmostMindfreak.**


End file.
